1. Field
The present disclosure relates to apparatuses and methods for processing an animation, and more particularly, to apparatuses and methods for processing an animation, whereby an animation processing method may be controlled according to a property of the animation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A webpage is a document created using hypertext markup language (HTML) and may include not only text but also various pieces of web content such as an image, a video, an audio, and the like in the body thereof. The pieces of web content included in the webpage are properly respectively arranged using HTML according to tags related to a layout. At the beginning, HTML was used to make only static webpages. However, recently, HTML has been extended to make dynamic webpages by utilizing techniques such as Java scripts and cascading style sheets (CSSs).
In general, a process by which a web browser based on a web engine displays a webpage on a screen is as follows. First, the web browser reads an HTML document to load necessary resources. Next, the web engine parses the loaded resources to make a document object model (DOM) tree and a render tree. Finally, the web engine creates a webpage by performing a layout operation based on the render tree and a painting operation on each piece of web content included in the HTML document and displays the created webpage on the screen.